


More Than This

by Starbuck0322



Series: Back to You [9]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Teasing, Their chase is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck0322/pseuds/Starbuck0322
Summary: "I've been the silent passenger to this little 'Keep Gillian in the Dark' game you two are playing for far too long."
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Series: Back to You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	More Than This

The door opened to his office startling Cal Lightman and Detective Sharon Wallowski.

With an air of authority, Gillian Foster entered making eye contact with Cal. Hips swinging in time to the beat of her heels, she walked toward them gracefully.

As she approached the desk, Cal cocked his head toward her and shifted on the balls of his feet. The air seemed to alter in the room; Sharon looked at Gillian nervously.

"Foster." Cal's tone more of a question than a greeting.

Gillian crossed her arms; her sights turning from Sharon to Cal.

"Cal," she returned.

Cal smiled, baring white teeth. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Gillian returned the smile coyly. "No pleasure at all. Just wondering what you're working on."

"Nothing for your pretty self to worry about, love."

Gillian scoffed. "It's hardly anything when this one's involved." She pointed a single finger in Sharon's direction.

"Hey!" Sharon exclaimed. "I resent that!"

"Resent it all you want," Gillian said turning her body back to Cal.

"Kitty has claws," Cal murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Cal placed his hands in his pockets, let his eyes fall to Gillian's feet. "New shoes?"

Gillian's eyes narrowed on him. She pressed her lips tightly together. "I've been the silent passenger to this little 'Keep Gillian in the Dark' game you two are playing for far too long."

Sharon shifted her weight. "There's no game, Gill."

Gillian glared at Sharon causing her to take a step back. "Don't 'Gill' me, Detective. It's Dr. Foster to you."

"What do you have against me?" Sharon said turning toward her. "You jealous?"

"I have nothing against you, Detective." She cocked her head and slowly trailed her eyes over Sharon. "And it's certainly not jealousy."

"Then what's with the Queen Bitch act?"

Cal took a step away from his desk, the tension now dangerous between the two women in front of him. He reached forward, took Gillian by the elbow and pulled her toward him.

"Will you excuse us?" he asked Sharon and stepped backward through the door of his library.

Gillian stumbled after him, lengthening her stride to keep from falling over.

Once inside, Cal reached around her to slide the door closed behind them.

"You all right, love?" He cocked his head up at Gillian and pressed himself toward her.

She took a step back, placed a hand to his chest to distance him. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You need that in English?"

"Cut the crap, Cal."

"Somebody twist your knickers in a knot?"

Gillian sighed. "My knickers are just fine."

"I'll be the judge."

She pushed against his chest again, this time with more force. He took another step back.

"What are you keeping from me this time?" she asked.

"Nuthin'"

"Cal?"

"Really."

"Now who's the liar?"

Cal stepped toward her, pressed his body against her, forcing her against the door. His voice low, he searched her face. "What you saw in there, was nothing more, than a pleasant conversation between friends."

Unimpressed, Gillian raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?" She smiled, lips tight. "I know how you get around her."

"Right."

"You're flustered." She relaxed her face, altered her voice, mocking his accent. "Flitterin' about."

"Am not."

Gillian exhaled and reached up to grab his chin. She turned his head from side to side. "Cal Lightman!" she gasped. "You're blushing."

He grinned, bared his teeth to her. "Nah, that's all you love. You know how you make me _hot_."

His last words lingered, clung to her, caused her eyes to close involuntarily.

Cal shook his head out of her grip, waking her from her reverie.

"You really like her, don't you?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"She's a source, Gill."

Dissatisfied, she shifted her weight. "Are you looking for my approval?" She motioned toward him. "Is that all you need?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Cal stepped into her again, looped a finger into her front jeans pocket, drawing her even closer to him. His eyes lingered on her hips. "These new?"

She took a weak breath. Ashamed of her vulnerability, the heat rose quickly to her cheeks. "Cal..."

"Truth?"

Gillian sighed.

"You're my number one, Gill."

Gillian blinked slowly, reached down to take his hand from her pocket. "You know that saying about having your cake and eating it too?"

"I love cake."

Gillian smiled. "You can't always get what you want, Cal."

"But I can damn well try."

Gillian reached behind her and pushed on the door to slide it open. She took a step backward releasing Cal's hand, turned and paused. She stared at Sharon for a moment, read the embarrassment on her face.

Gillian spun around, turning into Cal who had followed her closely out of the library.

"Word to the wise... with regard to that cake..." Her voice lowered, she leaned into him placing her lips to his ear. "You might want to try a little harder." Satisfied, she pulled back slowly, let her words sink in.

Cal smiled, nodding slightly, his eyes locked with hers.

Her back to Sharon, Gillian turned to leave.

"Always a pleasure, Detective," she said as she exited the office.

Sharon took a few steps toward Cal. "She say something about cake?"

"Yeah." Cal watched as the door closed shut behind Gillian. "Apparently, I need to do some baking."


End file.
